Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - The Will of Qliphoth/@comment-5032898-20180312093549/@comment-24758512-20180312141537
I visited Rio once before it got even worse it was before, and I don't blame to you to have a bad vision of this country, because even we are disgusted to be born in such trash-nation. On the past, I even fought foreign who were saying bad things about my country but honestly nowadays I don't even bother anymore. If they are from here or not, they have all rights and proves to say this country is a bad place to live; a place where the honest and good citizen receive crumbs while lazy polticians and thugs have a better life than ours. No wonder why the criminality here continues to increase, you study your entire life to receive half of a salary... I clap with all my might to China and South Korea who put thousand corrupt polticians in jail with such facility while we take years to put a poltician in jail after so many trials and useless defensive moves. Honestly, when the Constitution of a country is useless and do nothing but cause trouble, I have no problem for FREAKING dictatorship take over if they can be more useful then our pathetic policy (if doesn't have a dictatorship, even it's a democratic action like Xin Jinping did to stay in power for unlimited time, I have no problem to welcome it as long the president have everything necessary to rule the country permanently). In my country, after years of judgments, we can finally clap to see the bastard in prison... But then we discover this is what they have inside of the prison. 99% of them go to their luxurious houses and have a norma life for... 5 months? After stealing BILLIONS of the population. And when they go to prison? Transform the entire cell into a Five Stars Hotel with free food, internet, Netflix and so go on... Worse, in my country you don't ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to become a politician, only an affiliation with a political party. You may even be a sick idiot without any training to read or write. Do you believe that? Even worse, as you may known about the Left-Wing Ex-President of Brazil, Luiz Inacio Lula is about to win AGAIN while being chased by police SIMPLY because he promised to increase Bolsa Familia (a pack that is delivered to people who receive smaller salaries per children). Every time I heard this, I start to think: IT'S NOT THE POLICY, IT' THE GODDAMN PEOPLE! Ahh... Sorry, about that... Every time I talk about this, I only unleash how my goddamn dissatisfaction with my country. Things will never chance as long Human Rights (yeah... they help in the increase of criminality by protecting the predator from police; "police uses weapons to defend themselves and not to offensive. YOU CAN ONLY SHOOT AFTER BEING SHOT) Tand this stupid constitution exist. The entire reason why I made the Police Civil into a corrupt police is because I wanted it to become a SMALL part of what I dream in police; have the freedom to shoot those armed thugs and rapists with no remorse as you may saw in the scene where some armed thugs were mutilated and destroyed by the Black Demons disguised as police officers... Yeah, this is may be inhuman but each day we lose our faith and it increases our hatred with our own kind. I'll not deny that as well because it will deny how bad is our country now. And Felix represents a small part of what corruption in this country is; if you read Vira's page, his story about his rise to power is there. His story represents a more exaggerated version of how politicians rise to power through "false heroic" acts.